Castrating James
by Majestic Waters
Summary: Lily is kidnapped, seduced, and charmed by the Memory of Tom Riddle. What will happen when he sends her on a mission to seduce, and castrate the young James Potter, when Tom realizes that James’s unborn child will be Voldemort’s undoing?
1. Kidnapped

Summary- Lily, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is kidnapped, nearly seduced, and charmed by the Memory of Tom Riddle. What will happen when he sends her on a mission to seduce, and castrate the young James Potter, when Tom realizes that James's unborn child will be Voldemort's undoing?  
  
**Castrating James **

_by Majestic Waters_

**_ Lily Evans, a beautiful red-head (and more commonly known as the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), was just minding her own business as she walked, alone, to Charms class. It was Monday. Glorious Monday, where Lily could shine, and be recognized as the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw, and be petted by her teachers, and be loved by her peers, and be loved even more by her wonderful boyfriend, Marshall Kline... and be kidnapped.  
Yes, indeed, Lily was just minding her own business, when suddenly, a wall opened up to the side of her in the deserted corridor, and a horrid wind blew her inside the gap. Maybe it wasn't such a glorious Monday, after all?   
Round, and round, and round she went, spinning... spinning... spinning in the dark abyss. She couldn't see, and the darkness seemed to swallow her whole. Lily was too shocked to scream, but only momentarily; after 5 seconds, or so, of spinning she let out a horrified/terrified yelp of horror/terror, that lasted much longer than most yelps usually do. But soon, the yelling tired her (indeed horrified/terrified screaming was a tedious thing), and she decided to do something more productive while she was in the black warp-hole of doom. But, just when she had resolved to try and do something about her predicament, she plummeted to the hard, slimy, ground.  
"Ow...?"  
Lily had no clue where she was, and frankly, she didn't much care; she was much too concerned for her bruised bottom and pride, which were both aching rather painfully.  
"Ow..."she said again, for lack of something better to say. The large room she was in echoed as she spoke, and since she liked the way her voice sounded in the open chamber, she took the time to make all sorts of animal noises. "CAW!" she crowed, and her voice reverberated, rattling the ancient looking snake statues, and bouncing harshly off a giant statue of a monkey- ish looking character. A strange wind filled the void, flickering the flames in their sconces. Suddenly, she heard a faint hissing sound, but it soon died away, along with her bravado. Lily was beginning to feel scared. She'd never been kidnapped before, (other than the time the Marauders had wanted to play pin the tail on the red-head...).  
  
SWISH! CRACK!  
Lily started at the noise, and whipped her head around, quickly. Standing behind her was... the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. He was so... shiny. From the tip of his polished, black boots, to the tip of his slicked dark hair, he was absolutely perfect. He was tall, and pale, yet there was something mysteriously dark about his chiseled features. His gray eyes glistened strangely in the firelight, as he smiled at the dazzled girl at his feet.  
"Hello, Lily" he whispered to her. Lily hung on his every word, closing her eyes at his gentle tone. "Do you know who I am...?" She opened her eyes, stared at him, blankly for a second, and then shrugged.  
"The man of my dreams...?" she ventured. The lovely specimen of a boy grinned, and nodded. He looked no older than seventeen, yet the hungry look he was giving her suggested that he had experienced much more than any seventeen year-old rightly should. Those eyes were almost... enchanting...?  
"Yes, Lily I am.... I love you. Don't you remember...?" Lily suddenly felt very light-headed, and found herself nodding.  
"Yes, Tom-Dearest. I remember...." Tom-Dearest...? Woah. Well, actually, now that I think about it... it kind of fits him. 'Tom-Dearest' chuckled, delightedly.  
"Good, good. That's My Little Death Flower." He bent and patted Lily's curls, and she leaned into his touch. "You remember that I... own you?" A little flair went off in the back of Lily's mind, but soon died out. The Old-Lily would have slapped the youth (that was currently petting her like a dog), and told him that she was her own person. But, at present, she was finding that she absolutely adored being scratched behind the ears. She made a little moaning noise in the back of her throat, and Tom took that as a 'yes'. Abruptly, he yanked his hand away, and Lily let out a deprived whimper, leaning farther towards him, and almost falling over in the process.  
"Now, now, Little Flower. There will be more time for that, later. But now," he grinned even more broadly, "there's work to be done." Tom began to walk away from her, and Lily was on the verge of tears, until she saw him bend down for something, and slither back over to her. He put a bowl full of a clear liquid under her nose, saying, "Here... drink this. I know you must be feeling light-headed. It will help." Lily took the potion from him without hesitation, drinking it in three large gulps. On the contrary, she felt, at least, three-times more light in the head than she had just moments ago, and also felt very... truthful?  
"Now, Flower..." Tom smiled, very toothily, "tell me all I need to know about James Potter."  
BLACK  
When Lily awoke, she was still in the chamber, on the sticky floor. Tom was pacing in front of her, not looking particularly pleased. His brows were drawn together in a frown, he was breathing hard through his wide nostrils, and his lips were pressed tightly together. Suddenly, he snapped back, facing her, with an almost pleading look on his face. "Are you absolutely positive that that's all you know?" Lily gave him a queer look.  
"All I know about what?" Tom's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before coming back down in their, now, perpetual frown. He mumbled something like, "mumble, mumble stuff must have worn off mumble," before sighing, shoulders slumped. "I guess I'll just have to live with what you've given me...." He smiled, grimly, before, once again, turning on his charm. "So, Lily... you love me?" Lily nodded enthusiastically. Tom smirked. "Then, would you mind doing me a small favor?" She looked expectantly up at him. "Seduce James Potter for me?" She looked at him with wide eyes, while Tom rolled his. "From what you told me about that conversation of Dumbledore's that you eavesdropped upon-," now Lily looked really confused. "Oh... you wouldn't remember telling me, would you?" he chuckled a bit. "Anyway, that conversation you overheard about the prophecy? It was most interesting. If James is truly to be the bearer of my destroyer, then there's only one thing to do...." Lily cocked her head to the side, and smiled.  
"Kill him?" she inquired. The young memory laughed.  
"Ha, ha! No, My Little Puppet, (though I do like your enthusiasm). No, I'm afraid he's too well protected by that old-bat of a Headmaster you have to kill him. We'll just have to settle for something a little less savory.... You'll seduce him, and then castrate him. That's the plan, plain and simple!" Lily laughed, clapping delightedly.  
"Oh, what fun!"_**  
  
A/N- Hey, everybody! Yes, I know, I know. I'm ugly, and you don't want me to write another story that I probably won't update, but hear me out! It's summer time! No school! No work! I can write till my ears are dripping with poetic nonsense! I promise, I will update this story, and my others, though I might have to do a little re-writing when it comes to The Game of Seduction. And, no, I don't know why I like the idea of castration so much. It's just a quirk. Thanks for reading and reviewing, (I hope)! The prophecy they're referring to was made by Professor Trelawney, in the fifth HP book, so if you don't know what I'm talking about, turn to page 841 in OoTP.

_Next Chapter, (if the reviews are good, anyway)!_ : James is worried when Lily doesn't show up in Charms, and is even more troubled when she shows up for Potions, looking like a scarlet woman. What happens when she drops her scarab beetles in James's pants? Well, she has to get them out somehow... right? What will Lily's boyfriend, Marshall, think?

See you later!  
  
Love,

Majestic Waters


	2. Pleasant Potion Poring

Summary**_- _****_Lily, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is kidnapped, nearly seduced, and charmed by the Memory of Tom Riddle. What will happen when he sends her on a mission to seduce, and castrate the young James Potter, when Tom realizes that James's unborn child will be his undoing? _**

castrating James

by Majestic Waters

**Chapter 2: _Pleasant Potion Poring_ **

_**James Potter was hyperventilating. How could this have happened? She'd gone right off of the Marauder's Map! **_

_**For a while, now, James had been completely taken with Lily Evans. Everything about her just made him want to sing, dance, smile, laugh, and sigh with longing, all at the same time. And she liked him, too. He knew she did. She had told him, once, that he was a very funny person, but whether she had meant funny- ha ha! , or funny-queer, he didn't know. The only obstacle in his path was her boyfriend, Marshall. If only that blond, bigheaded git would disappear off of the planet, so Lily could finally voice her feelings for James, and James only.... Instead, it seemed as though Lily had vanished in his place.**_

_**Sweat dribbled off his face, and into his steaming porridge, as he continued to frantically scan the Map under the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall. James' best friends, seated around him, continued to stare at him, more than a little concerned for his well-being. Sirius Black clapped him on the back, hard. **_

_**"Jamesy, come on! Why do you insist on knowing where that girl is 24-7? We've got to get to classes." James looked up at Sirius, a pained expression on his handsome face. He gestured to the Map, and sputtered.**_

_**"B-but, Sirius! Y-you don't understand! She's disappeared! Just gone! Right off the Map!" Remus Lupin's brow wrinkled in consternation, and he reached across the table to snatch the Map out of James' hands. Remus scanned it as James had done moments before, before looking up in amazement.**_

_**"My God, he's right!" Sirius looked at his two friends with disbelieving eyes, and was about to take the Map for himself, when Peter Pettigrew beat him to it. He blinked slowly with his watery-blue eyes, searching the Map, before shrugging, and tossing it back over to Remus. **_

_**"Well, she is Head Girl. Maybe she knows about a secret passage that we don't already have down on the Map. Eh?" Peter suggested, dabbing at his eyes. At Sirius' inquiring stare, he shrugged again. "Allergies.... Blachooo!!!"**_

_**Sirius shook his head at him, then reconsidered.**_

_**"Well, maybe Pete is right." Sirius said, finally taking the Map to examine for himself. "If she really isn't on the Map- and I can see she isn't- then she must have found an easier way to get to Charms. She's probably halfway there, which is more than I can say for all of us. We should get going." He thumped James on the back, again, for good measure. "Stop worrying so much, Jamesy-poo. You'll see your princess, soon enough." **_

_**The four friends stood, Sirius dragging a reluctant James behind him, and managed to walk through the classroom door, just before the late bell. James began to sway, sickly, when he realized that Lily wasn't in the room.**_

_**"All right, Class! Take your seats, now!" Professor Flitwick piped over the chattering students. "Settle down! Now, today, we're going to learn the Locator Charm." The tiny Professor paused while the class let out a unanimous "Oooh!" Flitwick smiled, pleasantly.**_

_**"Yes. It's very difficult, actually. You place your wand in the palm of your hand, pointing the tip of the wand North. Then you must proceed to do this ceremonial dance." The little Professor began to hop on his right foot, slowly, at first, and then faster. Then he began to spin, and still hopping, began to nod his head to the crazy drum- beat he was creating with his hopping in the resonant room. "Yes!" panted Flitwick. "Very difficult, indeed! And you must never let your wand face any other direction but north while performing it!" His class stared at him, wide eyed, with mouths agape. Was he being serious...? Abruptly, the Professor stopped jumping, and head banging, and stared at his wand intently. The room was quiet, except for Flitwick's rapid breathing, until... "POINT ME!", the little man roared, pumping his hands up to the ceiling and throwing his head back. Again his breathing filled the room, and after about a minute, when, still, nothing had happened, the Professor slowly, and, it seemed, unsurely brought down his hands. He looked at his wand incredulously, and scratched his head. "Hmm.... It's always worked before...." The class began to titter, nervously, until a quiet, female voice spoke up. **_

_**"Please, Professor!" Kitty Pettigrew blushed as all heads turned to look at her, before continuing, bravely. "Err- what exactly were you trying to locate?" The Hogwarts students turned their heads in time to see their Professor blush profusely. He scratched his head again, snapping his fingers with his left hand.**_

_**"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something...!" The lesson continued as such, and James was relieved when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He and his three friends made their way to Potions class, excessively tired, yet happy to be out of Flitwick's class. When they arrived, they were surprised not to see their Potions professor, Professor Kettlebroom, unapproachably waiting for them at the head of the class. Two minutes later, however, they were shocked to see Professor Flitwick come running through the door. **_

_**"Sorry, Kids! I'd forgotten Professor Kettlebroom wasn't in today; he caught a bout of the Leaping Lizards, and is still hopping around the infirmary! I'll be taking over your lesson for today!" **_

_**The entire class groaned, halfheartedly getting out the materials they needed for the lesson. James rolled his eyes and was about to lay his head on the worktable, when the Potions room door burst open... and a Goddess walked into the room. She was positively ravishing in a tiny, glittering, red dress, her Hogwarts robes draped around her shoulders haphazardly, and her red and gold Gryffindor tie tied 'round her waist. She was radiant in a sluttish sort of way, and even the most studious Ravenclaws had taken their eyes off of their notes to gawk. The lovely red head smiled, and licked her lips before sauntering over in her staletto heels to Professor Flitwick, and bending forward to whisper in his ear. **_

_**"Sorry, I'm late, Professor..." She then proceeded to reach down between her cleavage to produce a blue slip of paper. The Professor squeaked when she placed it into his palm. She raised her eyebrows amusedly. "My pass...?" she offered as way of an explanation. The Professor looked stunned before squeaking, "Yes! Of course, Ms. Evans! Your... pass. Please take your seat?" The alleged 'Ms. Evans' smirked at Flitwick once more before turning on her heel, and strolling slowly over to the seat next to James. She gave him a hot, green, smoky eyed stare before, deliberately sitting down. James swallowed.**_

_**"Hey, Evans. You're looking... fine. Why weren't you in Charms today?" Lily hadn't taken her eyes off of him since she'd sat down, and she was starting to make him nervous... especially considering how... "fine" she was looking.**_

_**"Hey, yourself...." She seemed to enjoy looking him over, and licking her lips. "Charms? Ha! I guess I'd figured I'd learned enough charm for one existence. But maybe, with you by my side-," she said, licking her lips again, "we could work a little magic of our own... hmm?" This couldn't be the same studious, care-free girl he'd fallen in love with? Was it just him, or was she getting closer, and closer to his face... and was that her foot moving up his right leg?! Someone angrily cleared their throat on the other side of room, and turning, James realized that Marshall Kline, Lily's Ravenclaw boyfriend, was drilling holes into the back of his head, with his cold blue eyes. James attempted to move so far back from Lily, that he almost ended up in Sirius' lap. Even though he'd rather have Lily in his lap than James, Sirius rather enjoyed the situation, and made it apparent by pushing James back onto Lily. Marshall growled and cracked his knuckles from across the room, and oblivious, Professor Flitwick began the lesson.**_

_**"Now, class, today you'll be continuing to brew your Hostility Potion! The salamander tongues have been boiling overnight, and since you all prepared the fire crab spittle and beet- root stew on Friday, it's time to move onto adding the crushed scarab beetles! Remember: you mustn't add them too quickly, now! Don't forget what happened to Boswick the Brow-less!" The whole class flinched, having heard the story of Boswick from their absent Professor, on Friday. "Come to the front of the room, class, and pick out exactly 22 beetles, please. Don't be shy!" James was quite glad for the excuse to get away from the red haired she- devil beside him, and jumped up from his chair to get his beetles. **_

_**"Oh, Jamesy...." James cringed, and turned around at Lily's call. "Would you mind getting my beetles for me?" She pouted prettily, and winked when he nodded. **_

_**"Oh, no!" growled a voice. It was Lily's boyfriend, Marshall. Blond hair askew, cheek- bones painfully prominent in a grimace, and blue eyes wild, the built Ravenclaw shoved James, none too delicately. "If anyone is going to be getting Lily her beetles, it's going to be ME!" A bit overwhelmed, James was about to tell Marshall how right he was, when Lily stood up and did the unthinkable; she grabbed James by the collar and gave him a peck on the lips, and a very sensual peck, at that.**_

_**Roaring, Marshall drew back his fist, ready to strike James, when he was stopped by a mysterious force. Marshall quickly drew back his hand from the invisible barrier that had surrounded James and Lily, a burning pain shooting up his arm. Shocked, he looked up, holding his blistering knuckles. Lily looked down at him, imperiously, her green eyes aglow with malice, and her pretty lips drawn in a sneer.**_

_**"You will not hurt James!" she snarled, pointing an accusing finger at her confused boyfriend. Flames seemed to be shooting from Lily's finger- tips, and Marshall, along with James and the rest of the class couldn't help but cower away from her. She bore down upon Marshall, her green aura glowing brighter and brighter, her hair standing on end, and every part of her body riddled with the power of something hell-born, until-**_

_**"That is QUITE enough, Ms. Evans!" Albus Dumbledore, Professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmaster, had arrived, seemingly appearing out of thin air, but with such authority, that no one moved a muscle after his pronouncement. He swept over to Lily, easily passing through the barrier she had erected, and grabbed her by the chin, and after searching her eyes for a quiet minute, he seemed to have come to some conclusion. Lily wrinkled her nose in contempt. Turning away from Lily he called, "Professor!" When there was no answer, Dumbledore agitatedly walked to the front of the room, and (correctly) looked under the Potions Professor's desk. "Professor Flitwick...?" There came a little squeak, and, hurriedly, the Professor scooted out from underneath, a blush of shame gracing his ears and nose. **_

_**"Hello, Albus..." Flitwick mumbled. "Just checking to see that the students were... safe. A defensive technique, of course! So I would have the element of surprise...!" Dumbledore smiled sympathetically.**_

_**"Of course, Professor. I never doubted you. However, if I could ask you for a favor...?"**_

_**"Oh, yes, Albus! Anything!" Dumbledore smiled widely.**_

_**"Would you mind taking Ms. Evans over to the Hospital wing...?" Flitwick blanched, but Dumbledore continued, in a more quiet tone. "There are some... tests... that I would like to have conducted, concerning Ms. Evans." Flitwick nodded hurriedly, and approached Ms. Evans with the little bravado he had left.**_

_**"Come along Ms. Evans", said he, cautiously, as though she might spontaneously combust, or, worse, make him spontaneously combust. Luckily, Lily seemed to have calmed down considerably enough to merely smirk at the Professor, unpleasantly, and stroll disdainfully out of the room, while Flitwick scampered at her heels. **_

_**"Ah, well!" sighed Dumbledore, addressing the rest of the class. "It seems that Ms. Evans is feeling a little off color, today! Not to worry, though; she should be back to her normal, happy self by the end of the week. Yes, and as I have a few important matters to attend to, I shall leave," here Dumbledore cast his eyes around the room, and landed on a student who didn't seem quite as perturbed as the rest, "Mr. Black in charge for the remainder of the period. I wish you a pleasant potion poring!" And with that, Dumbledore breezed out of the room, leaving a very confused class. **_

_**Sirius, the only one who seemed, at present, to be of a sound mind, stood up on his desk, clearing his throat, awkwardly. "Hem-hem.... Class dismissed!"**_

_**A/N: Yep.... Review. Not for my sake, but for the sake of all the computer-less people in the world who can't review for themselves! Kind of like voting.... Do both, if you can. Vote... review, same difference. I'm still too young to vote, so if you're 18 or older, go to the polls on November 2nd, and think of me, and how sad I'll be if you don't.**_

_**Majestically Yours, **_

_**Majestic Waters**_


	3. Leaping Lizards

Castrating James 

By Majestic Waters

Chapter 3: Leaping Lizards

_**Lily lay lounging in her bed in the hospital wing, entirely too bored. It had been a while since Madame Pomfrey had looked in on her, and she was starting to get a bit annoyed; she could be doing something better with her time... like seducing James. It was quite strange, indeed, thought Lily, that just yesterday, all she could think about had been studying, and today, all she could think about was seducing, and castrating James. She barely had any recollection of Tom and the Chamber of Secrets; they were mere, pleasant memories. However, she did feel like she was constantly being watched, and also felt that there was a greater power behind what she was doing, other than her own sluttish tendencies. And, boy, did she love that power! She had felt it coursing through her when she was protecting James from Marshall, and couldn't wait to get a taste of it, again. If only Dumbledore would let her leave....**_

**_Suddenly,_** **_in the bed to the right of her, she heard a loud thumping sound. _**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. **_Lily swung her legs over the side of the bed, cautiously making her way towards the thumping noise, and slowly peeled back the bed hangings. _**THUMP! **_Lily let out a squeal as something large jumped out at her from behind the curtains, bowling her over onto the floor._** THUMP!**_ Pushing her hair out of her face, bewilderedly, Lily looked up from the floor, and straight into the eyes of Professor Kettlebroom, the Potions Professor. He grinned at her for a moment, before starting to hop sporadically around the room, on all fours, springing from bed to bed, scaring the wits out of the few invalids in the wing. She had forgotten that her Professor had come down with the Leaping Lizards. Bemusedly Lily stood up, a bit perturbed to see the once cold, and menacing Professor be so... "HA, HA! Who's your daddy!" yelled Kettlebroom, jumping enthusiastically on a boy's bed._**

_**"Professor! What are you doing?!" screamed the boy, and it was then that Lily realized that the poor boy in question was Severus Snape, a fellow Seventh year, with greasy hair, and a large, beaky nose; at the moment, however, his panicked expression was more prominent than his nose, and Lily had to laugh at the sight of Snape holding onto the bed for dear life, while the insane Professor continued to spring up and down. "Stop laughing, and DO something!" Snape bellowed at her, and upon his request, Lily strolled over to his bed, and in a split second, she had removed her Gryffindor tie, and had it tied around Kettlebroom like reigns. In the next second she had jumped on the Professor's back, and pulling the reigns, she managed to get him under control. Amazed, Severus looked up at Lily in wonder; under the fluorescent lights of the hospital wing, and yet sitting majestically astride their Professor like a Queen on her prized stallion, Snape couldn't decide if she was an angel sent from heaven, or a demon come to take him to hell. Whatever Lily Evans was, he was completely enthralled. He was about to thank her for taming the Professor, when Madame Pomfrey bustled into the Medical wing, completely enraged.**_

_**"What the DEVIL is going on, in here?" she thundered, hands on her hips, and eyes ablaze with fury. Soon, however, her fury was replaced with horror, as she took in the situation; the Head Girl sitting astride one of the most esteemed teachers of the century, both on top of Severus Snape's bed, not to mention Snape himself. The nurse covered her eyes for a split second, before becoming angrier than before. "You get off of him, you- you-!" She grabbed wildly at Lily, but it wasn't Lily that moved away from her, but the Professor, who wasn't quite as tamed as Severus had thought he was. Hopping around the ward, away from Madame Pomfrey, and with Lily on his back, he tried to make his escape, first out the window, and when he didn't succeed, made a break for the open door. **_

_**"Ha, HA!" cried the sick Professor, as he pushed on down the hallway, sending students flying in the direction from whence they came. Lily held onto the reigns as best as she could, gripping the Potions Master's torso with her legs. They made it to the Entrance Hall, in this manner, unscathed, and Kettlebroom was about to escape to the Grounds when a voice stopped him. **_

_**"Enrique Kettlebroom! Stop this, this instant!" Albus Dumbledore had come to the rescue yet again, this time with Headmaster Dippet in tow. **_

_**"Professor, I'm surprised at you!" scolded the Headmaster, as though talking to a naughty, naughty child. "You should be in the hospital wing, getting your rest! We've lost many good Professors in some very strange ways, but losing a teacher because he came down with the Leaping Lizards, and decided to leap his way into the Forbidden Forest? That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard. Poppy?" Dippet said, addressing the scandalized looking matron to his left. "Give him the shot."**_

_**"Gladly," stated Pomfrey, pressing a wooden tube to her mouth. Swiftly, she blew through the tube, and out shot a dart filled with a strange dark red liquid. The dark landed in the wild Professor's upper arm, and within seconds he was sound asleep. Dumbledore ushered Lily off of him, and magicking the slumbering Professor onto a stretcher, he directed him to the hospital wing. **_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_Madame Pomfrey entered Dumbledore's office, with a worried expression on her face. Dumbledore beheld her countenance, and rushed to her. "What is it, Poppy? The Professor, he's not...?" Poppy shook her head, slowly, and Albus breathed a sigh of relief. "But, then... What could be the matter?"_**

_**Poppy looked up into Albus' eyes, worrying her lower lip. "It's the Evans girl, Albus..." Immediately, Dumbledore's features hardened. "Her tests came back... positive. Someone has recently been playing with her mind... her thoughts, her feelings. She's not safe, and neither are the rest of us, for that matter. We should send her home, Albus!" Dumbledore shook his head slowly, and Pomfrey harrumphed, exasperatedly. "Well, why not?"**_

_**"She belongs here, Poppy. I think she's still with us, but if we don't act quickly we might lose her, completely. We must locate the diary and destroy it." Pomfrey nodded sadly, sighing. **_

_**"I see what you mean, Albus."**_

_**"Would you do me a favor? Tell Professor Flitwick that I wish to speak with him about an assignment. Please, be quick about it!"**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_"That was really something, Lily" declared Severus Snape, sitting next to her on her bed in the hospital wing._**

_**"Thanks," she replied, absently picking dirt from beneath her nails.**_

_**"You know," Snape continued, "we should get together sometime... other than in Herbology..." Lily, startled, looked up at him with wide eyes. She soon recovered, however, looking back down at her nails, disgustedly. **_

_**"Sorry, but no. I have too many things to concentrate on, at the moment."**_

_**"Like...?"**_

_**"Like things. You know... things to seduce, things to castrate..." This time it was Snape who was startled. He gulped, audibly, shivering pleasantly. He loved talking dirty.**_

_**"Who-", he swallowed again, "are you planning to castrate?" **_

_**"Not that it's any of your business, but," she sized him up, biting her lip, and then smiled, decidedly. She moved closer to his ear, and whispered, seductively, "Why, James Potter, of course." Laughing delightedly, Snape jerked away from her.**_

_**"Wonderful!" said he. "When shall we get started?" Lily stared at him, incredulously, eyebrows raised. **_

_**"We...?"**_

_**Suddenly a Dark presence clouded her mind, and sweet words branded her thoughts as Tom spoke to her for the second time in one day. "Yesss..." hissed the voice, harshly. "Take the boy's help. An ally will only ensure Potter's undoing..." As suddenly as it had come, the presence was gone.**_

_**"I'd be much obliged, dearest Severus..."**_

**A/N: Review, and Vote for the President on November 2nd! Have a majestic day!**

**Majestically yours,**

**_Majestic Waters _**


End file.
